fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Folletto
Folletto (フォレトー Foretō) is a Dark Mage and a member of Ludens' Group, a group of criminals led by Ludens Vafer. His race is unknown as he has been described as "non-human" by Nolan Ritz. Appearance Folletto is a very round man of average height with dark eyes. His hair is short, black and unkempt, clumps jutting out in all directions. His face is rather unproportioned with the rest of his body as it is so large and flat that it appears that he has no chin or neck and his ears are further down than what they should be. His nose is small and red and he is usually seen wearinga creepy grin on his face. He wears black leather pants, shoes and an orange sweater coupled with a green backpack on his back which seems to just be green cloth in a knot. Personality Relationships History Not much is known about Folletto's history but it is known that he was a resident of the island Belfry and became an officer of the Policia, before defecting and joining Ludens Vafer alongside Zebedee Zoltikk, Rango Strelec and Pipistrello. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Circus Tricks (サーカストリック''Sākasu Torikku''): Folletto's main and unique form of magic is called Circus Tricks. It allows him to create various cliche circus type situations that are called "acts", this includes clowns, strongmen, trapeze artists, fire breathers etc. He can imbue these "acts" within his body and he can then use them to attack in various unorthodox manners. He can also create various circus-related items from thin air. *'Dance of the Trapeze' (トラピーズのダンス''Torapīzu no Dansu''): One of his "acts", Folletto is able to become a highly flexible and skilled acrobat. He is now able to perform various flips and gymnastics moves that would have been otherwise impossible for him to perform. He can also create large ribbons from his magic to couple with his "act". *'Crazy Juggler' (クレイジージャグラー Kureijī Jagurā): He can literally juggle anything when using this "act". He can touch objects, lift them and then begin to juggle them. Like several other "acts" he can create tools to assisst him in his spells, he is able to create several small balls in his hand which can be juggled, forming a spinning wheel of sorts, it can then be fired like a saw. This technique can also be performed with his own magical rings and hoops. *'Fire Supper' (火災夕食 Kasai Yūshoku): An effective "act" against Fire Magic users like Miyuki Koizumi, he can absorb a source of fire through his mouth and then "spit" it back out as a stream of fire, similiarly to that of a . He, however cannot use it in rapid succession. *'Dagger Downpour' (短剣土砂降り Tanken Doshaburi): After burying himself underground using Diver, he uses Liquid Ground to turn the ground into mud and then propels himself into the air and expels a large amount of magical daggers from his mouth, like that of a knife swallower. *'The Strongman' (有力 Yūryoku): Using this "act" he is able to increase his strength exposentially. He is also able to create a large, oversised hammer to attack. *'Big Top' (テント''Dai Tento''): Using his Earth Magic to trap his opponents' feet in mud, he creates a large, cubical prison like structure around them, acting as a cage, trapping them while he escapes underground Earth Magic (土魔法''Tsuchi Mahō''): Although he specializes in Circus Tricks Magic, Folletto does show some skill in using Earth Magic. He commonly uses diver to move underground like a mole and making it turn soft and mud-like to make him move faster. It seems as though he has not mastered it, as he often leaps in the air to attack, which is stated by Miyuki "a real earth mage keeps his body placed on the ground to actually become one with the earth and bend it to their wish, while you hop around in the air allowing me to beat you, plain and simple." *' ' (ダイバー''Daibā'' 土潜''lit. Earth Dive''): Folletto's primary usage of earth magic is to literqlly dive into the ground and almost swim through it as if it were water. He uses this for sneak attacks and moving around when he gets to tired to walk. *' ' (リキッドグラウンド''Rikiddo Guraundo''): He has also shown the ability to turn the ground into a soft, liquid like substance, like mud. He can use this to ensnare his foes either when they are not looking or when he is beneath them. He has also used this to propel himself into the air. Weapons & Items Circus Tricks Creations: Through his Circus Tricks Magic he is able to create several weapons and items that would stereotypically be associated with a circus, this includes knives, hoops, whips, balls and hammers etc. *'Ribbons': Through his Dance of the Trapeze he can create large ribbons which he claims to be made of Ammalahvi silk. He can use this to climb to higher points, bind enemies or to swing from. *'Balls & Hoops': Through the use of Crazy Juggler, Folletto can create several rings, hoops and balls which he can then juggle or spin at high speeds, or even set fire to to increase lethality. *'Daggers': When using Dagger Downpour, he can regurgitate a large amount of magical daggers which rain on the battlefield, he can then use them as melee weapons. *'Hammers': He can also create large, oversised hammers due to his Strongman act, in order to prove himself to be the strongest and smash a mountain, causing rubble to fall and trap him Major Battles & Events *Miyuki Koizumi vs Folletto & Pipistrello Trivia *His appearance is based on Torotomi from Psyren. *His name "Folletto" is Italian for "Gremlin". Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:FbAddict Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:FB